


(Shadow) Hunter

by Weirddemiwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirddemiwood/pseuds/Weirddemiwood
Summary: by the time I started writing this book, I was in season 8 of Supernatural and had little to no knowledge of Eric Kripke's Nephilim, which is the main reason why I'll be re-writing this.The few following chapters won't really have anything to do with the re-write although the plot will be very similar





	1. Chapter 1

_"You sure that you'll be fine?"_ My brother asks for the hundredth time. I sigh "Yes Dean, everything is going to be okay. It's not my first case".

 _"But you haven't hunted alone for a long time, maybe I should just-"_ I cut him off. "No, you stay with Lisa and Ben, I'll be fine". He knew it was hopeless  _"Okay, be safe. Love ya"_ Dean says. "Love you too Deano," I say and hang up.

I put on my black leather Jacket grab my gun with silver bullets and put the Demon-killing knife from my brothers and me in my right boot. Then I stick my dagger in one of the little pockets inside my sleeve. My Angel blade was already in the other one.

I go out of the little apartment that I had rented after I got to Brooklyn. Dean had given me his Car because he didn't want it to get all dusty when he lives with Lisa. I laugh at the Memory.

" _Take good care of her" Dean says deadly serious, looking at me with stern green eyes. He handed me the keys. "I'm gonna miss you, Baby," he says to his car and pets the steering wheel once more. "Not one scratch," he says and looks at me again, "Take good care of her,". I nod with a smirk and hug him "I'm gonna miss you Jerk" I tell him. He laughs._

I drive to this club called 'Pandemonium' _._ It's full of sweaty, half-naked people but this is supposed to be a place where a lot of Supernatural creatures hang out. Don't get me wrong, I don't have something against all of them but something was strange here.

I watch all the dancing people and something caught my attention. A beautiful girl in a long white dress and long silky black hair walks through a door with writing on it that I couldn't read in the dim light but I was sure that she isn't supposed to go in there.

A boy with blue colored hair follows behind her.  _Okay, I won't disturb that couple_  I think to myself but then I see two boys in black clothes with swords in their hands walk into the room behind them.  _Okay, it's getting strange_. After that a redhead follows, she looks nervous and curious. I'm definitely going to find out what's going on.

I walk through the door behind them. The boys had tied the guy with the blue hair up and one of them seems to want to stab him with his sword. I notice that it was light blue, almost white and seemed to glow. It looks as if it was made out of glowing ice. I am hundred percent sure that it's magical. The redhead screams.

The blonde boy looks up while a boy with black hair stabs the tied up  _thing_ , that had grown tentacles. "Clary!" A boy with glasses calls out. "Didn't you see that?" She asks.

I don't listen to their further conversation because the strange guys and the beautiful girl walk away. They are definitely more interesting than the freaking out girl.

I follow them out of the club and down the street.....till something grabs me and pulls me into an ally. It's one of those tentacle things. I punch it and throw it into the wall, then I got my gun out too shoot it but, of course, at this moment it had to strike. See, I have this problem with guns, they sometimes don't work with me. It's strange.

I pull out my Angel blade and stab it. Then another one of them shows up and I am about to fight it off when I notice that the first one had bitten me and it hurt like hell.

The bite is not a normal one, it hurts more than when someone shoots you and I know how that feels. I turn around to stab the tentacle thing but an arrow flies in its chest and kills it. Then everything goes black and the last thing I remember is someone catching me.

**_~Third point of view~_ **

The three figures stop and turn around as they heard a  _pang_  and cussing. The blond boy runs towards the sound with the dark-haired one right after him.

As they come to the alley they see how a girl is stabbing a man with brown hair and tentacles coming from his mouth. She turns to another attacker but suddenly notices a wound on her leg.

The girl still wants to stab her opponent when the dark-haired boy lets an arrow fly into its chest. The blond boy catches the girl as she loses consciousness and yells: "Alec, Izzy, grab her weapons and let's bring her to the Institute."

Alec grabs the weapons from the floor and walks forward.

As they get to a big castle like building they walk through a maze of halls till they get to a room with a lot of beds. Izzy or Isabelle gestures to a bed and the blond boy lays the unconscious girl on it, then Isabelle get's the girl out of her black leather jacket.

"Jace, you might want to see this," she says. "What's wrong" the blond, Jace, asks. "She doesn't have any runes"

 


	2. Chapter 2

As I wake up I feel like Cas just healed me with his Angel mojo, seriously I feel pretty healthy and fit right now.

"I get knocked out and you tattoo me?" I hear someone say. It's the redhead from the club. Then I see that I also have a strange tattoo on my arm.

I stretch and say, "Seriously, that's not cool". The blond boy from the club stands between the two beds on which redhead and I lay. "Who are you guys?" I ask suspiciously. "I'm Isabelle and that's Jace and over there's my Brother Alec," the girl with black hair from the club says and first points to her, then to Blondie and then to the black haired guy. "Uhm, okay. I'm Clary" the Redhead said. They all look at me. "Phoebe," I say.

Then I notice my boots and weapons are gone. "Hey, Blondie, Where are my weapons? And my shoes?" I ask. Jace rolls his eyes and hands them to me. I give him a sarcastic smile and take them.

"Mundanes shouldn't go hunting demons," Alec says. "What's a Mundane?" Clary asks. "Well, somebody normal, human" Isabelle says. "You're not human?" Clary asks. "No and you aren't either, or the  _iraze_  would have killed you" Clary looks questioned again and Jace adds "The rune, I drew on both of you, it heals you"

"Wait, what are you then, if you're not human?" Clary asks. Jace smiles proudly "We're Shadowhunters Clary, half human and half Angel," he says.

At that, I smile "You are all half Angel too?" I ask. "Wait, who is your angelic parent? I hope it's not Uriel, I really don't like that guy or Zach or, Well I actually don't like a lot of Angel" I state.

They look at me shocked. My smile drops. "Whats wrong?" I ask. They are about to answer when my phone rings and 'Back in Black' by AC/DC goes off. Alec goes out of the room annoyed. My Phone is on a table nearby and I can't reach it.

It's Dean, only he has that Ringtone. I don't want to talk to him, I want to find out more about those Shadowhunters.

Jace rolls his eyes and answers, he puts the phone on speaker. I can hear Dean's voice.  _"Hey Bee, have you solved the case? I found something that could help on your hunt...Bee?"_

"Uhm. Dean, I can't really talk to you now but I think I will solve it, bye" With that, I grab my phone from Jace and shut it down to avoid more calls.

Well, shit.

"What? Who was that? What does he mean by "hunt"? And would did you mean with the Angels?" Isabelle asks curiously.

I sigh. "Well, I'm half Angel, like you and that was my brother, Dean. And I hunt....... rabbits?" I couldn't tell them about all of it, right?

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you say, you don't like Angels," Jace says in a 'duh' voice. "Most of them are dicks," I say dryly and their eyes grew wide.

Clary, who hadn't said anything till now asks: "you know Angels?" I clear my throat. "Yeah, don't you, I mean you're half Angel too, aren't you?"

Jace, who gets out of the trance first said "uhm, no. Our Parents where half Angel, and their Parents and their Parents and so on. The Angel blood is dominant." "Oh," I say sadly. I had really hoped that I wasn't the only one.

At that moment Alec comes back. "Hodge wants to talk with you both," he says to Clary and me. "Who's Hodge?" Clary asks.

We walk towards the hall and I ask Jace. "Hey, what were those tentacle things?" He chuckles "You've meat Angels but no Demons?" I scoff "Of course I've meat Demons, I killed a lot of those Black-eyed sons of bitches before," I say.

He looks confused "Well, then you should know that there are different types... I have never seen one with black eyes through" "What? Don't most of them have them?" We look at each other confused but then come to a big hall.

It's huuuuge and on the sides are Bookshelves that reach until under the ceiling. In the end, there are big glass windows and there was is a golden door which looked like it would lead you in a Hobbit hole.

Alec says something to Jace and I know he didn't trust us. I can't blame him though, if some random girls would show up at my place, I would cut them with silver knives and the nearly drown them in Holy Water. Then I would still not fully trust that they aren't a threat.

"Don't worry, they're gone in one day. I promise" Jace says. Then he and Alec leave us alone in a room with an oddly familiar looking guy with a raven on his shoulder.

That's when I realize that I know him.

And we aren't friends.


	3. Chapter 3

_He and Alec leave us alone in a room with an oddly familiar looking guy with a Raven on his shoulder._

_That's when I realize that I know him._

_And we aren't friends._

 

"You!" I scream. The door opens again and I can hear Jace and Alec coming back but I don't care.

I run towards the guy with every intention to kill him slow and painfully. "You!" I scream again but before I can reach him Jace catches me around the waist and pulls me away from the man.

"What's your problem?" He asks me angrily. "What's my problem? He is my problem! He's the one who slaughtered my family with his friends!" I scream, now angry too. I turn around and run through the large building and then out of it.

I want to drive away but then I remember that I left the Impala at the club. Cursing, I take of off, running.

Behind me, I can hear Jace is running after me, but it doesn't stop me, he is fast yes, but I grew up with Vampires.

After a while, I see the club and my brother's car. Jace is a few feet behind me and his friends are walking way behind.

I run to the car, get the keys out of my pocket and jump onto the driver's seat. Jace has stopped and I start the car. I wipe the tears from my face, that I hadn't noticed till now and drive past the Shadowhunters.

I drive to my small apartment and I can't think straight. I have so many flashes of memories going through my head.

 _My Adoptive Mother, covered in her own Blood. Her eyes wide and looking into the distance._  I walk over to my closet and pull out a bag of salt.  _Our Leader, without a head. Bleeding out on the floor, already dead._  I check for my lighter and its still in my leather jacket.

Then I call Dean and while I wait for him to pick up I have to think of the People who raided our nest.

" _Hey, what's up, Bee?"_  Dean's voice says through the phone. "Dean, I saw one of them. One of the people who killed my family" I tell him. He's quiet for a moment then he says.  _"Should I come?"_  "No, Dean. You live a normal Life now, remember?"

 _"I'm sure that Lisa will understand and it's normal for big Brothers to watch over their sister."_ He says and I have to think about Sammy and how he fell into the pit to protect us. "Okay"

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was going to visit me for a day or two. Of course, he also wants to see his Baby again.

I take a quick shower and put on a black, ripped jeans, a black shirt with the writing 'Rock and Roll is in my soul' and a black choker. Then I put on some black converse and got my leather jacket.

Yesterday I had done a few salt and burn jobs to pass some time and not think of the Shadowhunters.

There is a knock on the door. I walk towards it. "Coming". When I open it, there is no Dean. It's Jace.

I frown "What are you doing here?". "Getting you back to the Institute," he says. "Nope, not gonna happen".

He sighs "Look, I know you don't like Hodge but-" I cut him off "Don't like? He murdered my family! I HATE him and if you wouldn't have stopped me, I would have killed him"

Jace looks confused "Murdered your family? What are you talking about? He never killed other Nephilim! Even when he was on Valentine's side." "Well," I tell him. "I didn't grow up with other Nephilim after my biological Mother died during my birth, I got adopted by Vampires and lived with them till your so-called friend killed them"

With that, I slam the door shut and lock it and to make sure I put salt in front of it. I hear a sizzling sound, he is probably trying to open the door with one of those 'runes'. I smile when he cursed and kicks the door.

"Damn it, how does this not work? Open the stupid door, Phoebe!" I just keep silent and sit down in an armchair in my apartment.

After a while, he goes away.

And then Dean came.

We spend the day watching a Western movie. I actually don't really like Westerns but Dean loves them. Then we go eating Burgers and Dean drives his car again and seems like the happiest Person on earth.

After that Day he got a call from Lisa because apparently, Ben has something important going on. Dean seems conflicted about whether to go to the woman he loved or stay with his sister.

"Go, Big Brother. You've spent enough time with me. Besides, I need to sort something out for myself" He first doesn't agree, saying he spent a lot of time without me recently, but in the end, he gives in. "See ya, Bee," he says as he leaves to go back to Lisa.

I change my tee shirt to a whine red criss-cross top and my ripped Jeans to slim black pants and put on some black lace-up boots. My Leather jacked still has the Angel blade in it and I put the Demon-killing knife in my boot. The Impala still has the bag of salt, some guns and a Machete under the Trunk floor. A lot of the other weapons are with Dean. Just in case.

       

**(This is what she is wearing)**

I go to the church because, dumb me, I don't have Holy water anymore and because I never paid attention when my brothers made it and I don't have Johns Journal, I'm going to steal some in the church. By the way, it's Night time, so who would be in the church?

Well, seems like it's not my Lucky day because when I walk into the church, the Shadowhunters are also there. "What are you doing here?" Alec practically hisses. "Uhm... Stealing Holy Water?" I ask and mentally face-palmed myself for not looking before I entered.

They look at me confused when I notice that they had opened a gap under the altar and where currently pulling weapons out of it. "What are  _you_  doing here?" They don't say anything till Clary bursts out "My best friend got turned into a rat and kidnapped by Vampires"

I would have laughed if this wasn't so serious. "That's normally not what they do," I say. "How would you know? You didn't even know about the downworld till two days ago"

Didn't Jace tell them? "I sure as hell did! Only because I don't have fancy names for everything doesn't mean I'm stupid! Now, should I help you or not?"

"We didn't ask for help." Alec huffs. "Well tough luck, I'm bored and don't have anything better to do" Alec rolls his eyes.

"Try to keep up," he says and the Shadowhunters leave. I scoop up a little holy water, then I leave too. The Shadowhunters are now talking about the plan but I don't really listen. I walk to the car and opened the trunk. Then I lift the floor and put the bottle of Holy Water in it and then get my Machete out and take a little syringe of a dead men's blood out, just in case, and put it in my Jacket.

"Ready?" I hear Jace say. I nod, close the trunk and lock the car. We walk to a hotel called 'Hotel Dumort'. "Fancy," I say.

"What do these Vampires drink?" I ask the Shadowhunters. "Blood?!" Jace says in a 'duh' tone. I roll my eyes "I know Mr.know-it-all but animal or human blood? And do they kill for it?"

"Don't all Vampires kill humans and drink their Blood?" Jace asks sarcastically. "No," I say slightly angry and they look surprised but we hear some hisses from inside the hotel so we quickly go in.

The Hotel seems empty until we see a pale boy with dark hair. As we walk closer I notice that I know him. I thought he was dead. Tears formed in my eyes and I drop my machete. The boy turns around to face us and his eyes grow wide.

"Raphael"

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Tears form in my eyes and I drop my machete. The boy turns around to face us and his eyes grow wide._

_"Raphael"_

 

"I thought you were dead," I tell him with wide eyes. "I thought  _you_ were dead," he says in disbelief.

"You should know I'm not that easy to kill," I say and I walk over to him. Ignoring the confused Shadow-hunters. He chuckles slightly and then hugs me tightly.

"Raph... I....need... air" I tell him laughing and he lets me go, then his face falls and he looks confused "Why are you here?" Then he looks behind me "And why are you with them?"

I sigh "After we got attacked I met two boys, Sam and Dean. Their Hunters and you won't like it. They are the Winchesters" Raphael flinches at the name of the famous Hunters but says nothing so I continue.

"When I met them they weren't so famous yet, they were looking for their dad. But he died to save Dean. Well, it's actually a really long story. The thing is we accidentally started the apocalypse and freed Lucifer then he killed the archangel Gabriel who I found out is my father but then he took control of Sam and Sam jumped into hell with his half-brother Adam, where they still are."

Raphael looks at me with wide eyes "Oh and I'm here because a friend of them" I point with my thumb behind me where the Shadowhunters are "got turned into a rat and kidnapped by some vamps" I add.

Awkward silence.

"Well, come with me," Raphael says. I go and pick up the machete that I had dropped and follow him. The Shadowhunters stare. "Come on," I say and they follow.

There is a human Simon hanging from the sealing and Clary freaks. With the help of Jace and Isabelle, she gets him down. "No, they don't want me, they want some cup thing," Simon says in a hoarse voice.

They ignored that and drag him with them. Raphael leads us to an exit. "If Camille finds out I helped you, I'm screwed," Raphael says. "If she does, call me and I'll kill her," I tell him, only half joking. He chuckles.

Before we leave the building Raphael screamed: "Jace Wayland, remember who your friends are!"

**Third persons point of view**

  ~Back at the Institute~  
Phoebe is currently still by her car to put away some weapons and get her head sorted.  

"What do you think we should do with her," Alec asks in the round. "Well, she helped with Simon," Clary says. "First, I didn't ask you, and second, she could have only helped to gain our trust. She clearly knew that Vampire."

"Then we should find out more about her past," Jace says and walks to the big monitors. "She said her 'brothers' where the Winchesters, let's see who they are."

Jace types 'Winchester' and finds an FBI file about the Winchester siblings, listing their crimes.

** Dean Winchester **   
**•** **Use of fake credit cards**   
**•Suspicious in case of missing person**   
**•Suspicious of murder**   
**•Use of fake ID**   
**•Escaped when transported to Saint Louis to get killed**   
**•Robbing a Museum with Brother and Sister; later** **escapes** **out of Prison**   
**•Over fifty grave** **robbings**   
**•Gets arrested with Brother and Sister, dies in Helicopter explosion**   
**•Confirmed living**   
**•Breaks into Motel**

** Samuel Winchester  **   
**•Accomplice in Murder**   
**•Helps suspicious (Brother) to escape**   
**•Use of Fake ID**   
**•Robbing a Museum with Brother and Sister; later** **escapes** **prison**   
**•Over forty grave** **robbings**   
**•Gets arrested with Brother and Sister, dies in Helicopter explosion**   
**•Confirmed living**   
**•Breaks into Motel**   
**•Assault of Deputy**

** Phoebe Winchester  **   
**•Suspicious of Murder**   
**•Accomplice in Murder**   
**•Robbing of civilians**   
**•Use of fake ID**   
**•Use of fake credit cards**   
**•Helps suspicious (Brother) to escape**   
**•** **Robbes** **a Museum with Brothers, later** **escapes** **prison**   
**•Over sixty grave** **robbings**   
**•Gets arrested with Brothers, dies in Helicopter explosion**   
**•Confirmed living**   
**•Breaks into Motel**   
**•Beating of two citizens in New York**

"Well damn it" They hear Phoebe say. They turn towards her. "So, you and your Brothers are criminals?" Simon asks.

"No, we just save people's asses, without them knowing. See, the first thing in my record:  _Suspicious of Murder_ , I killed a Werewolf who had left a trail of dead bodies. Then  _Accomplish with Murder_ , I killed a badass Ghost who had killed people by letting them start a fight with others.  _Robbing of civilians_ , well I had to get something to eat after my family got killed.  _Use of fake ID_ , we were trying to solve deaths. _Use of fake credit cards_ , we don't get paid for our job and that's better than stealing.  _Helps Suspicious (Brother) to Escape_ , they wanted to kill him because we were investigating a murder, turns out that a ghost killed those people. _Robbes a Museum with Brothers_ , that was actually funny. We got ourselves captured on purpose. The prison we got brought to was haunted. As to  _later escapes prison_ , we got help from inside because an old friend of their Dad wardens there.  _Grave robbings_  are in every Hunters Records.  _Gets arrested with Brothers, dies in Helicopter Explosion_ , puh-lease. As if the Winchesters get killed in a Helicopter explosion, an FBI agent told his Boss that. He owed us that after we helped him Kill and exorcise a whole Police station of Demons. Later Lilith came and blew the station up, we couldn't help. After the Apocalypse started we where confirmed living and the Motel thing wasn't really big, the guy even let us go. Oh and the  _Beating of two citizens in New York_  where your so-called demons that attacked me. I have no idea how they found out about that."

Now they just stare at me in disbelief. Great.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you want to tell us, that you are a Shadowhunter without marks who hunts rabbits and ghosts?" Jace asks with raised eyebrows.

I chuckle "Okay, the rabbit thing was a lie. I'm a Hunter. My name is Phoebe Winchester, you can ask every Supernatural creature and they will sure as hell know the name. We Hunters kill the bad Supernatural creatures and protect normal people. Hunters are usually Human but I'm a so-called Nephilim." I tell them.

"And your Brothers?" Isabelle asks. I stiffen slightly. "My brother Dean is trying out a normal life and Sam.... he... he is Lucifers true Vessel and... jumped into the pit to save us," I say.

"Lucifer, like the Devil?" Simon asks.  "No, like the tooth fairy. Of course like the Devil!" I respond to the boy who had accused my family of being criminals. He holds his hands up in surrender.

"And what are you doing in New York and Brooklyn?" Alec asks. "Well, I saw that a lot of people go missing and wanted to see why that is so," I told them and move to their monitor.

"Hey what-" Alec starts but I have already touched it and hacked into the FBI. I found the list of names of people that are missing.

They look at the List. Then at me. I stand up. "I'm gonna go now" I state. "No, not a good Idea," Jace says. "Can't stop me," I say, walking towards the exit.

"We'll see about that," Jace states and I feel pain in the back of my head. 

"Really? You expect me to get knocked out from that?" I ask and turned around to them. They look pretty shocked, probably they had really thought that it would knock me out.

"I'm a Nephilim you dumbass! It takes more than that to knock me out!" Then I kick my foot into his legs to make him fall down. As he is on the floor, I start running away.

I go through the giant doors and to my brother's car to drive to my apartment. When I get there I put the Holy Water that I had stolen in the church into my cupboard and put salt lines in front of the door all of and Windows.

Should I call Dean? No, he would just freak out and I can handle the situation. I put all my weapons from my jacket into a cupboard where the rest of my weapons, that aren't in the car, are.

Then I put my hair in a ponytail and start to kick and box at a punching bag that I had hung in the living room of my apartment. As I am out I hear my phone ring with Dean's ringtone and pick it up.

"Dean?"  _"Phoebe, Sam is back. He's out of the cage"_

 


	7. Chapter 7

_"Phoebe, Sam is back. He's out of the cage"_   

 

"What?" I ask my brother over the phone.  _"Yeah and I just met our grandfather and a few distant relatives. It's crazy."_ I turn and look around the room. "This is... crazy."

I can faintly hear him chuckle.  _"Yep, that's what I said."_

"Okay, I'm coming. Let's meet at Bobby's." hanging up, I walk across the room and grab my jacket. I walk towards my bedroom and take my duffle bag. After throwing some clothes into it, I sling it over my shoulder and then walk towards the small bathroom t grab some toiletries.

With everything that I need in my bag, I walk out of the apartment and throw the bag on the backseat of the Impala. I climb on the driver's seat and start the engine.

***

As I arrive at Bobby's, he opens the door and lets me in. "Hi," I say an hug him. Were not as close as he is with Sam and Dean but we still consider each other family.

Someone clears their throat and I look up to see Sam. "Sammy..." I step away from Bobby and towards Sam. His long arms pull me towards him and I bury my head in his chest. He's a lot taller than me and his head easily rests on top of my head.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all that I had written when I decided to re-write it


End file.
